That's her
by missmathews'28
Summary: It wasn't that his previous girlfriends didn't satisfy him, Rachel drew in unwanted attention, Quinn was the defenition Queen Bee, and Santana was just an awkward transition from cabbage patch doll to whatever the hell he is now. She was different.
1. Chapter 1

That's her

It wasn't that his previous girlfriends didn't satisfy him, but Rachel drew in unwanted attention, Quinn was the definition of Queen Bee, and Santana was just an awkward transition from cabbage patch doll to whatever the hell he is now. She was the face that you passed by in the hall without giving a second glance. But guess what? She's worth it.

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Before the alarm clock, or as I like to refer to it as "the spawn of all evil" could make that horrible noise again I brought my arm out from under my cowboy comforter and smacked the snooze button. Or I tried instead I whacked it off my nightstand and it went under my bed, slightly muffling the sound. Ughhhh I hate Monday's. Why is it even called Monday? When I think Monday I think monster and that's exactly how I feel about that stupid alarm clock! "You win this round alarm clock." I think to myself as I stumble out of bed and throw some clothes on before finding my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Finn." Kurt mumbled. You can't really expect more out of him before his first coffee.

"Hey" I reply grabbing a bagel and taking a bite.

"God Finn all those carbs!" Kurt gasps. I roll my eyes at my step brother and grab my keys and head for the door.

"Want a ride or not Mr. the only carbs I need is a grain of rice?"

"Oh very funny Mr. I have fights with my alarm clock." Kurt smirked "And no Cedes is coming to pick me up in her new Prius her parents got her for her birthday."

"Ok then see you at school little bro."

"That still sounds so weird." The pale skinned boy remarked as Finn went out the door

Finn actually liked the drive to school especially when he was alone so he could turn on the radio and just belt whatever was on like a mad man. The best part about that was he wouldn't have Rachel breathing down his neck at the end of every song saying "Finn that was totally flat." or "Finn you can't rap." I mean come on, of course I can rap. He liked Rachel most of the time but lately she's just been getting on his nerves about everything.

The Eagles brought him back down to earth by welcoming him to hotel California but soon after that he could see the William Mckinley High School parking lot and parked his truck and walked into school trying to pass Mr. Schue without being hit with some espanolish sentence or something.

Successfully avoiding Mr. Schue Finn made his way to his locker and took out his textbook for first period History. When he closed the locker Rachel was standing right there.

"Woah!" I shouted

Rachel cocked her head and said "What was that for?"

"Sorry." I said. "I just didn't see you there."

"Oh, well that's ok would you escort me to English?" she said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Can't babe I have to get to History on time or Ms. Holiday is gonna make me dress up as hitler or something and you know I can't rock a hitler stache."

"Fine Finn but you're going to have to make it up to me."

"K thanks bye." I said jogging down the hall.

I don't even need to be at History on time, Ms. Holiday couldn't care less I just wanted to be alone. Maybe going out with Rachel isn't the best idea after all. Sure she has her days but most days are just not fun. I've got to find a way to let her down easy. Hopefully I'll dream up a good plan during my nap in math.

xxxxx

Walking through the halls at Mckinley was a completely new experience for me seeing as I've never been to a new school before, but all high schools are the same so I just find my locker and unload the contents of my bag which isn't much a notebook, pens, my wallet, and some lip gloss but that's about it. "Oh this is going to be a fun semester." I thought hanging up pictures from back home.

"Hey neighbour." An exquisitely well dressed boy said to me

"Hello." I said giving him a quizzical look "Have we met before?"

"You just moved in 278 Pearl St. right? " He asked

"Ya...may I ask how you know this?"

"Silly me I'm Kurt Hummel, I live in the house next door and now you're my locker neighbour as well so welcome."

"Ok I get it, I didn't think you were a stalker because I'm sure a stalker wouldn't be dressed as impeccably as you are. I'm Rayn like rain but with a y instead of an i. Canadian parents need to make every name unique." I smiled

"You're too kind, your get up isn't too shabby either." he said looking at my dark wash skinnies, grey cowl neck t-shirt and converse.

"Thanks these were at the top of one of my many boxes labelled "clothes" so there wasn't much thought put into it."

"So you're from Canada eh?" Kurt laughed

"Oh haha, yes I am from Canada and no, I didn't live in an igloo but I was quite upset when my parents told me I couldn't bring my pet polar bear with us." I giggled

"Well Rayn we'll have to catch up at lunch because the bell should ring any minute, but I'll take you to your first class which is..."

"Oh, History room 121 with Ms. Holiday."

"History it is then and you're in the same class as my step-brother Finn I'm sure you'll see him, he's hard to miss." Kurt said as he ushered me to History


	2. Chapter 2

That's her2

Chapter 2

Thank sweet Grilled Chesus that Ms. Holliday found a medium so she could be a cool teacher without trying too hard to be our friend, where she was a responsible adult but could still let loose otherwise I'd be screwed because I hate History. Seriously why do we need to learn about what was going on two hundred something years ago but Ms. Holliday tries her best to make it interesting so I try hard to pay attention.

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Holliday?" asked a cute girl in chucks

"Yes I am and you must be...Ryan Mathews?"

"No actually it sounds like rain." She singsonged

" Welcome to History Rayn. You can go sit in the back with Mr. Hudson ." Ms. Holliday suggested before going back to her lesson

"Thanks." She replied

"Hi, I'm Rayn."

"Hey Rayn I'm Finn." I smiled

"Does she always dress up like a random historian, or are petticoats and broaches the norm for her?"

"Oh, no she just dresses up to get the class interested in her lessons." I told her

"Well that's one committed teacher." She smirked and I smiled

"So, you're Kurt's step-brother right?"

"Yes, I am how do you know Kurt?"

"He welcomed me to the school seeing as I my locker is right beside his and we live right next door.."

"Wait you're our new neighbour?"I asked giving her a puzzled look

"Ummmm, yeah that's kind of what I'm getting at." She laughed

"Cool ." I said just as the bell rang

"Well I've got to get to Glee but do you want to grab lunch next period?"

"Oh you guys have glee club, that's like a choir right?"

"It's kind of smaller than a choir but ya I guess it's kind of the same thing."

"Do you think I could tag along? I love to sing and I was in the choir at my old school back home in Canada."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? First you tell me you're my new neighbour now that you moved here from a different country."

"You say that like I'm from a different planet it's just Canada." She says

"We'll have time for talk later but now it's Glee time." I say speeding up my pace as I walk towards the music room.

xxxxx

Kurt wasn't kidding when he said Finn was hard to miss, he was probably referring to the fact that he is so tall but GAWD he was HAWT. Maybe being a part of this Glee club will give me another opportunity to get to know him better.

When we walked into the music room there were a bunch of people sitting on chairs talking to each other about god knows what. There were three cheerleaders gossiping amongst themselves, two Asians rubbing noses and a couple others but then I see Kurt with quite the most curvaceous diva I've ever seen, I'm sure we're going to be great friends. I give him a wave and he winks back at me tapping the seat beside him. I take a seat but before I could even get a word out a man with the weirdest looking hair I've ever seen comes in the room saying something about "finding the perfect number for sectionals".

"Oh who have we here?" the man asked

"My name is Rayn Mathews, I'm a new student here at Mckinley and I just came to sit in on your class because this whole Glee group is a new concept for me because I didn't have this sort of thing back home."

"Where did you come from the moon ?" a Latina cheerleader snickered

"No Canada actually and we were the first on the moon." I shot back while the latina rolled her eyes

"If you're from Canada where is your polar bear?" a blonde cheerleader asked

"Thank you Brittany but that's enough. The man with the odd hair style remarked. I'm Mr. Schuester and I would be perfectly ok with you sitting in on my class today and if you want to join feel free to audition."

I could hear a aggravated huff behind me and turned to see an extremely tiny girl glare at me.

"Mr. Schue I don't think it's appropriate for someone to just waltz in and listen to our singing for all we know she could be a spy from a rival school."

"Calm down Berry our competition is a group of seniors and an all boys school and she doesn't fit either of those categories." Kurt snapped back

I mouthed Kurt a thank you and he just gave me an "it's no problem wave". The class went by pretty quickly, I just sat and watched nobody really payed any attention to me but that's ok I'll blow them away and properly introduce myself tomorrow. I promised Mr. Schue I would be back and have an audition prepared for next rehersal and left with Kurt to our lockers.

"What are you thinking about singing for your audition?" he asked

"You'll see tomorrow but you might hear me rehearsing later tonight." I blush

"Sounds good see you tomorrow them Rayn."

"Bye Kurt"

xxxxx

Please guys seeing as this is only my second story I enjoy any feedback kiss, kiss


End file.
